powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Now the Final Fury
Overview History is about to repeat itself 10,000 years later as Dai Shi prepares to resurrect his Beast army and conquer the present-day world—unless the Power Rangers can convince a reluctant Jarrod to join them in the final battle. Synopsis The final episode of this series begins as Jarrod and Camille retreat to the lower room of the Pai Zhuq Temple, where Jarrod had released Dai Shi and later become his human host. Jarrod tells Camille that he feels guilty about all the things he'd done under the control of Dai Shi, so he has isolated himself from the rest of the world. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers are busy practicing their daily katas in RJ's loft above the Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor and preparing for the inevitable final battle with Dai Shi and his Beast Army. Casey realizes that the Rangers need Jarrod's help, but then, the alarm sounds. Casey, Lily, and Theo are sent back to the Pai Zhuq temple to talk to Jarrod and ask for his help, while RJ and Dominic morph and take on the Rinshi, led by Scorch. When the twosome battle the Phantom Beast General, they are almost overpowered until Pai Zhuq Masters Finn, Swoop, and Phant show up to lend the Rangers a hand. At the Pai Zhua temple, Camille tries to convince Jarrod that it's never too late to change or start over, but it only makes him feel guiltier about his attitude as a bully. The Power Rangers arrive and tell him the same thing Camille told him, but Jarrod still feels responsible for all he's done as Dai Shi and declares that he will never call on the power of his Lion spirit again. The three Rangers are called away to battle Scorch while RJ, Dominic, and the three Pai Zhuq Masters are put on crowd control duty. The Rangers make quick work of Scorch and send him back to the Spirit World, but their victory is moot when Dai Shi opens up a vortex that resurrects his fallen warriors—which include the three Overlords (Jellica, Grizzaka, and Carnisoar), Scorch and Snapper and the rest of the Phantom Beasts, the Red Shadow Guards, the Five Fingers of Poison, and a myriad of Dai Shi's Rinshi. The Rangers all morph, call on their Masters' Spirit Ranger forms, and battle the army, although they are greatly outnumbered. Then, the four Pai Zhuq Spirit Masters—Guin, Rilla, Lope, and Mao—come through the portal to join the Rangers in this epic war. Calling on the full power of their animal spirits, the Masters are able to send the Beast Army back into the Spirit World. However, this victory is also moot when Dai Shi drains the Masters of their Spirits' powers, allowing him to reveal his corporeal form—a giant eight-headed dragon. Meanwhile, back at the Pai Zhuq temple, Flit, in his usual commentary fashion, tells Camille and Jarrod that the Rangers are getting defeated by Dai Shi, but Jarrod remains silent. Camille remembers that the Yellow Ranger (Lily) once told her that deep down, everyone has goodness within them, so she leaves and joins the Rangers in the final battle, just before the Wolf Pride and Rhino Pride Megazords are destroyed in a battle with Dai Shi. After a moment of thinking about all that was said to him and Camille, Jarrod also finally decides to join them. Calling on the power of his Lion spirit, he enters Dai Shi, immobilizing and severely weakening the giant dragon in the process. Master Mao says that it is up to the three Chosen Protectors to destroy Dai Shi forever. Summoning the full extent of their animal spirits, Casey, Lily, and Theo create a Spirit Bomb of light that disintegrates Dai Shi, restores the animal spirit energies to the Masters, and expels Jarrod from his remains. With the Rangers' quest completed, Theo decides it's time to ask Lily out on a real date. At the Pai Zhuq temple, Casey has taken over the duties of number-one Sensei, and Jarrod and Camille are two of the students in the Beginner's Class, repeating what Casey had told them: "It's never too late to start over." Even Flit has had his wish granted, as he has been turned back into his human form (played by Kelson Henderson, who also voiced his fly form). After class is over, Casey comes to JKP to aid in the send-off given to Dominic, who plans to trek the continent of Europe. Fran is disappointed that Dominic is leaving, until he says he wants to take her along. In her usual fashion, Fran rants and raves about everything she would need to do, before she is given the famous end quote, "Breathe, Fran!" from the other Rangers. Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes